Wraparound type carton blanks typically comprise plurality of panels foldably hinged to each other for forming top, base and side walls. It is also known to provide an end closure structure of at least partially closing the end of the wraparound carton such a carton is shown in EP 0446042 to Bakx.
It is desirable to increase the security of the articles within the carton to prevent theft of the articles from the carton. It is also desirable to provide means for carrying a package.